Chapter 11 - The Raging Storm
Ash braced himself as the wind began to pick up but he sudden fell to his knee's as he grabbed his head. Like before in Vermillion looked up at the sky Ash suddenly felt his mind being over taken by menacing unknown force. Ash felt something clawing at his mind sending a wave of pain throughout his entire body. “Not again.” moaned Ash still holding his head. "Pika!" shouted Pikachu as held onto Ash's shirt the pain also rippling throughout his body as well. “Ash, Pikachu are you two ok?” asked Misty as she managed to walk up to them. "I wonder what could be causing this." stumbled Brock trying to keep his footing. "Don't know, but I hope it stop's soon!” shouted Tanza All of a sudden lightning started to strike at the ground around them causing the people walking the road to start ducking and dodging the strikes. "This is new!" shouted Rodney and he jumped out of the way just as a lightning bolt stuck the ground where he was standing. "What do we do...at this rate somebody will get badly hurt if they get hit with a lightning bolt!" shouted Brock as he jumped out the way of a lightning bolt as it stuck the ground. "Yea, but to do that we would need something like a giant lightning rod!” shouted Tanza All of a sudden they heard a scream and then there was a large explosion behind them that almost blew them away. "What's going on? What happened?" wondered Tanza as she turned around. They looked and saw a large dust cloud and when the cloud cleared they saw a blue dome of energy surrounding a young girl and a teenage boy. The boy had a light skin complexion with light blue colored eye's and brown wearing a black and yellow shirt and light brown pants. The little girl also had the same skin color, yellow hair, that was black at the tip and green eye color and she was wearing a yellow and black dress. “Look...that’s an Aura Shield!" shouted Brock as they ran up to them. "Hay are you ok?" asked Tanza "Yea we're ok." sighed the boy "I don't know how, but this storm is starting to intensify." panicked Brock "He's right. This is bad...if the lightning bolts keep striking at this intensity somebody is going to get killed!" shouted Rodney "Yea...that last lightning bolt I was barely able to hold back." agreed The boy "Pika!" shouted Pikachu pointing up into the air. They all looked up into the sky and noticed a giant lightning bolt that was headed straight for them. The boy in a quick reaction covered the girl with his body and closed his eyes in fear that they would be struck by the lightning, but a few minute's went by and nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked up an saw that they were encased in a blue and purple colored aura sphere. "This is aura." He said He stood up and saw Tanza who was glowing purple, and Rodney who was glowing blue. "That was close." sighed Rodney as he stopped glowing as and he started breathing heavy. “Hay you guy's something's wrong with Ash and Pikachu.” panicked Misty Tanza, Brock and Rodney look over at Misty and see Ash and Pikachu on the ground next to her riving an the ground as if they were in a lot of pain. “What's wrong you two?” asked Rodney as they all ran up to them. “I don't know...my head.” moaned Ash “Pika.” moaned Pikachu ”I don't understand.” said Brock as he bent down over Pikachu. "Well we can see what's wrong with them in a second, but there is still a very bad storm still going on." interrupted Tanza as she held up a purple aura shield around them. "Your right, but what can we do about It." agreed Rodney "Well I have an idea, but it could be just as dangerous as this storm right now." suggested The boy "What's that?" asked Rodney "Well...." sighed Chris as he grabbed a pokéball from around his belt and looked at it. "Are you going to use Unizoon big brother?" asked Myra "Maybe Myra, but I’m just not sure." sighed Chris looking at the pokéball. "I’ve never heard of an Unizoon." said Brock "I see...a Unizoon just might work, but for you to hesitate like you are before using it, it must mean that it won't listen to you right?" asked Rodney "Yes." nodded Chris "Well whatever we're going to do we'd better do it now, there are still allot of people hanging on for dear life trying not to be blown away and allot of people trying not to be struck down." interrupted Tanza "Well what's your move?" asked Rodney "Alright Unizoon come on out!" shouted Chris He threw up his pokéball and in a flash of red light a large bull like creature appeared in front of them. It had one horn on its head that was pointing forward, with yellow lightning bolt like stripes randomly streaking across its blue body and it also had a storm cloud around its neck that ran up and down its back to form its tail. "That thing is huge." noted Misty as she looked up at the huge creature. "Alright I see where you're going with this." smiled Tanza and the purple aura shield she had around them disappeared. "Alright Unizoon let's do this." said Chris, but the pokémon looked back at Chris and snarled. In a fierce roar the Unizoon created a powerful shock wave that knocked them all down. All of a sudden the lightning struck the pokémon’s horn and it started to absorb the lightning. "I see that's Lightning Rod." observed Brock as he picked himself up. "Not only that, but its Volt Absorb also." added Rodney as they looked at the Unizoon still absorbing lightning and starting to glow. "Are you ok Myra?" asked Chris as he helped her up. "Yes." nodded Myra as she dusted off her dress. "My Unizoon has both the Lightning Rod and Volt Absorb ability making it very powerful." noted Chris "Yea...so powerful to the point where it won't listen to you." smirked Rodney All of a sudden the thunder and lightning stopped and the sky turned blue again. Ash felt the menacing force that had entered his mind suddenly recede and then disappear all together. He then opened his eye's and saw that the sky was blue once again before he raised up. “Ash are you ok?” asked Misty “Yea i''m fine now.” nodded Ash'' “Pi...Pikachu.” said Pikachu “Yea I know...what you mean.” nodded Ash as he looked at Pikachu who was also sitting up. Just then Ash noticed the large pokémon standing in front of Chris staring him down with a glare that looked like it could intimidate a Ursaring. “Wow that pokémon is huge...I wonder what is it?” wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. “Unizoon the Stormbringer Pokémon and the evolved form of Zaggide. Unizoon are even rarer than it’s prevolution and are seen depicting a very similar behavior towards storms. They can be loyal and powerful allies though they seem to have a distinct dislike towards working with pokémon of a lower level.” said The pokédex They all watched as Chris and Unizoon both stared at each other both of them had an unwavering looking in their eye's. All of a sudden Unizoon let out a powerful roar, before rearing up on its hind legs and then it charged toward Chris. Chris stared at his pokémon for a few minutes, before letting out a sigh and then grabbing his pokéball off of his waist. He held out the pokéball and just as Unizoon was about to trample him it disappeared into the pokéball in a flash of red light. "Now that's that. I hope nobody got hurt too bad." smiled Tanza looking around to see if anybody was injured. “Wow that was awesome pokémon!” shouted Ash “Pikachu.” agreed Pikachu “Ash, Pikachu...your both ok?” asked Brock “Yea we're fine.” nodded Ash “Hay I was going to ask you all, but I decided to wait during all the commotion. You three look familiar...Your Tanza, The Ghost Master and your Rodney, The Flame Tamer. And you three...Your Ash...you recently battled in the Sinnoh league. Your Misty of the Cerulean City Gym and your Brock of the Pewter City gym. Am I right?” He asked “Yea that's us.” nodded Rodney “Well it's good to meet you all. My name is Chris Ryder and This is my little sister Myra Ryder.” introduced Chris "Well Chris...it seems that your Unizoon really has it out for you. Where did you get such a powerful pokémon from?" asked Rodney "I got him from my master once I graduated from his class when it was just a Ziggorn." explained Chris looking at the pokéball. "Hum...Let's see what a Ziggorn is." said Ash as he started to push some buttons on his pokédex. "Pika." said Pikachu "Ziggorn the Stormchaser Pokémon...Ziggorn are rare in the wild and are only ever seen at the very birth of a storm. These pokémon are proud and regal often so much that they can feel superior to even their own trainers. Those that are raised carefully though are mighty fighters and will take risk to ensure their owners victory." said The pokédex "Sounds like a very challenging pokémon to train." noted Brock "Yes he was, but with the help of my first pokémon, Aeronmask I was finally able to prove to Ziggorn that I was worthy of being its trainer and until that faithful day everything was going good." signed Chris looking at Myra. "Well you can tell us more on the way." smiled Tanza as they started walking again. "So what changed...why did he stop listening to you?" asked Misty "Well...a couple of months ago there was an accident that nearly cost my sister her life. During that accident I could have saved her, but froze up and Ziggorn who had evolved into a Zaggide had to save her. Since then he hasn't listened to me in the least, he's even attacked me and since evolving he's gotten even worse." explained Chris "Well what are you going to do about him?" asked Brock "Well the only thing I can do...that's find my master and ask him to train me some more." replied Chris "That sounds like a good idea, but do you mind if I ask you who your master is?" asked Rodney "Sure it's Timothy and we were heading to his house to see if he was home yet." replied Chris "That's where we're headed to wait for him." smiled Tanza "So he's not back yet? What a bummer...do you know when he'll be back?" asked Chris "We saw him earlier today and he said that he'll back tomorrow." nodded Rodney "Well I guess we can head back to the Pokémon Center and wait for him tomorrow." said Chris to Myra. "Well if you want you can spend the night at his house with us and wait for him there. I don't think Timothy would mine." offered Tanza "Ok!" agreed Chris and Myra at the same time. ...................................... Little did they know not far behind them the Echserto that had helped them on Pern Island was slowly following them while hiding in the bushes beside the road. "Echserto." said Echserto as it looked at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. The Echserto continued to follow them while hiding in the bush's without being noticed. ..................................... Later that day when they got back to Timothy's house they were all greeted by a very happy Kachu, Nina and Nikita who had heard from Lucaria that Timothy would be coming home. "I told you they would be happy." laughed Tanza "Hi Kachu, Nikita, Nina, and Lucaria. How have you all been lately?" asked Chris "Ka." greeted Kachu happily. "Me." greeted Nina happily. "Be...Be." greeted Nikita happily. "Hay you three I have an old friend who couldn't wait to see you all again. Come on out Thallypan." smiled Myra as she held out her pokéball. Out of the pokéball appeared a small green, pink and gold colored pokémon with a two wings. "Tha." said The pokémon happily as it floated over to Kachu, Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria. "It's so cute." laughed Misty while patting Thallypan on the head. "Let's see what the pokédex say's about it." said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. "Thallypan the Grass Fairy Pokémon…Thallypan are very friendly pokémon that love music and will start to sing when they hear it. Because of its small stature it can be easily blown away by a strong gust of wind." said The pokédex "Well I will get us something ready to eat." noted Tanza and she headed toward the kitchen. "Hay I’ll help you!” shouted Brock "Hay Chris about how long have you been training under Timothy?" asked Ash "Well I was training with him for about four months." replied Chris "Can you use aura like Timothy can?" asked Ash "Not in this lifetime. He's been training since he was little, so I still have a long way to go." laughed Chris "Every time I try to use aura I get tired pretty quick." laughed Ash "Yea...it happens when a person first starts using their aura, but with a little training you can overcome that. You should ask Timothy to train you." suggested Chris "Well he offered to train me later after he come's back." replied Ash "That's good then. If he offered to train you it must mean he sees something in you he like's. It's extremely rare when he'll offer to train anybody, you’re really lucky." noted Chris "I guess so." shrugged Ash "Well I hope you’re ready because the training he's going to put you though is going to be tough." warned Chris "Hay y'all it's time to eat!" shouted Tanza and they all went into the kitchen to eat. After everybody had eaten Tanza showed Chris and Myra a room where they could sleep in for the night. "Hay Ash can I ask you a question before I go to bed?" asked Chris "Sure." nodded Ash "Well what happened to you earlier...during the storm I mean?" asked Chris "I'm not sure?" asked Ash "Well ok the...just forget I asked." laughed Chris and he went into the room bed. Ash went into his room and saw Pikachu, Infernape and Saurava laid down on the bed sleep. He then walked up to the window and sighed, before looking up at the scarlet streaked night sky. "Man what did happen to me today. That feeling that I got today was a lot stronger than when I was in Kanto. Not to mention how much pain I felt through it all.” thought Ash He looked back at Pikachu who was fast asleep on the bed as he thought about how Pikachu could also feel the same pain that he was feeling. “And Pikachu was able to feel it just as much as I was. I don't know what this means, but I have a feeling that this is going to get a lot worse before it gets better.” said Ash To Be Continued..... Category:Season 1 Content